Mael/Image Gallery
__FORCETOC__ Manga Character Profile= Estarossa_portal.png|Mael as "Estarossa" Estarossa color.png|Estarossa color Young Mael.png|Young Mael Mael past appearance.png|Mael appearance 3,000 years ago |-| Plot= '}} Demon_Clan.png|The Ten Commandments appear Estarossa appearing in Elizabeth's dream.png|Estarossa in Elizabeth's dream Estarossa resting.png|Estarossa relaxing ---- '}} Estarossa causing a bird to explode.png|Estarossa causing a bird to explode ---- '}} Meliodas vs Estarossa.png|Estarossa stopping Meliodas' attack ---- '}} Estarossa survived Escanor's Pride Flare.png|Estarossa healing after Escanor's attack Escanor and Estarossa clashing.png|Estarossa and Escanor clashing Estarossa Full Counter Escanor attack.png|Estarossa using Full Counter on Escanor Noon Escanor blasting Estarossa.png|Estarossa being defeated by Escanor ---- '}} Estarossa recover.png|Estarossa awakening from his coma Zeldris ready to attack Meliodas.png|Estarossa ready to attack Meliodas Meliodas submitting Zeldris and Estarossa.png|Estarossa dominated by Meliodas Estarossa destroys Galand.png|Estarossa killing Galand '}} Monspeet dodging Estarossa's punches.png|Estarossa fights Monspeet Estarossa using Hellblaze.png|Estarossa using Hellblaze Monspeet sacrificing himself.png|Estarossa killing Monspeet Estarossa using Evil Hound.png|Estarossa releases his''' Black Hound''' Estarossa taunting Elizabeth and Derieri.png|Estarossa taunts Elizabeth and Derieri Elizabeth attacking Estarossa.png|Estarossa recieves Elizabeth's Ark Estarossa faces Sariel and Tarmiel.png Estarossa using Killing Saucer.png|Estarossa attacks Sariel and Tarmiel Estarossa about to absorb Truth commandment.png|Estarossa prior to absorbing the Truth commandment Estarossa First Transformation.png|Estarossa transformation Estarossa cuts Sariel and Tarmiel.png|Estarossa cuts Sariel and Tarmiel Estarossa overcoming any obstacles.png|Estarossa overcomes Diane's barrier Estarossa taking Elizabeth away.png|Estarossa taking Elizabeth away Elizabeth grabbed by a berserk Estarossa.png|Elizabeth grabbed by a berserk Estarossa Estarossa swallowed by the power of the Commandments.png|Estarossa swallowed by the power of the Commandments Estarossa true identity as Mael.png|Estarossa's true identity as Mael is revealed Mael holds Gowther.png|Mael holding Gowther Mael using Kyusai no Ya.png|Mael using Kyusai no Ya Mael vs King, Gowther, Sariel and Tarmiel.png|Mael vs King, Gowther, Sariel and Tarmiel Mael using the power of light and darkness.png|Mael using the power of light and darkness Mael killing Derieri.png|Mael killing Derieri Mael taking Derieri's commandment.png|Mael taking Derieri's commandment Mael's Transformation.png|Mael's Transformation Mael using Lightball of Love.png|Mael using Jiai no Kogyoku Mael using Bell of Truth.png|Mael using Shinjitsu no Kane Gowther catches Mael in an attemp of self-destruct.png|Mael catched by Gowther in an attemp of self-destruct Mael using Incense of Purity.png|Mael using JUnketsu no Ko Mael distorted thoughts.png|Mael distorted thoughts Gowther using Invasion on Mael.png|Mael subjected to Gowther's Invasion Gowther talking with Mael inside his mind.png|Mael talking with Gowther inside his mind The Commandments inside Mael's mind.png|The Commandments inside Mael's mind Mael turns back to his old self.png|Mael turning back to his old self Elizabeth ask Mael to help them to stop the Holy War.png|Mael being aske by Elizabeth to help them to stop the Holy War Mael saves Escanor.png|Mael saving Escanor Mael's Sunshine.png|Mael using Sunshine Mael fights Zeldris.png|Mael fighting Zeldris Mael using Helios Fair.png|Mael using Helios Fair Mael defeats Zeldris.png|Mael defeating Zeldris Zeldris slash Mael.png|Mael being slashed by Zeldris Ludociel and Mael reunite.png|Mael reuniting with his brother Ludociel Mael hurted by the Demon King.png|Mael hurted by the Demon King Hendrickson and Mael seeing Ludociel fading away.png|Mael seeing Ludociel fading away Celebration for the end of the Holy War.png|Everyone celebrating the end of the Holy War ---- '}} Escanor ask Mael to return Sunshine to him.png|Escanor asking Mael for Sunshine |-| Covers= Volume 22.png|Estarossa on the cover of Volume 22 Volume 23.png|Estarossa on the cover of Volume 23 Volume 32.png|Estarossa on the cover of Volume 32 Volume 34.png|Mael on the cover of Volume 34 ---- Issue18 2-3.png|Shounen Magazine 2-3-2018 (Includes Chapter 246) ---- Chapter128.png|Estarossa on the cover of Chapter 128 Chapter174.png|Estarossa on the cover of Chapter 174 Chapter178.png|Estarossa on the cover of Chapter 178 Chapter190.png|Estarossa on the cover of Chapter 190 Chapter200.png|Estarossa on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter239.png|Estarossa on the cover of Chapter 239 Chapter246.png|Estarossa on the cover of Chapter 246 Chapter262.png|Estarossa on the cover of Chapter 262 Chapter265.png|Estarossa on the cover of Chapter 265 Chapter273.png|Estarossa on the cover of Chapter 273 Chapter275.png|Mael on the cover of Chapter 275 Chapter278.png|Mael on the cover of Chapter 278 Chapter282.png|Mael on the cover of Chapter 282 Chapter285.png|Mael on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter292.png|Mael on the cover of Chapter 292 Chapter295.png|Mael on the cover of Chapter 295 Chapter297.png|Estarossa on the cover of Chapter 297 Chapter298.png|Mael on the cover of Chapter 298 Chapter312.png|Mael and Estarossa on the cover of Chapter 312 Chapter333.png|Mael on the cover of Chapter 333 Anime Character Profile= Estarossa Full Visual.png|Mael/Estarossa anime design Estarossa_anime.png |-| Plot= '}} Estarossa_out_the_seal.png|Estarossa released from the demon seal Estarossa_Anime.png|Estarossa relaxing ---- '}} Estarossa_stops_Meliodas's_Counter_Revenge.png|Estarossa stops Meliodas' Revenge Counter ---- '}} Escanor confronting Estarossa.png|Estarossa being confronted by Escanor Escanor fighting Estarossa.png|Estarossa fighting Escanor |-| Animated Gifs= '}} Estarossa_Full_Counter.gif|Estarossa using Full Counter on Escanor Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries